


Asperger

by PKlovesDW



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autism, First Person, Gen, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKlovesDW/pseuds/PKlovesDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Hermione Granger hears about her diagnosis. One-Shot! First person. By DW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asperger

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for the: World Autism Day Competition.

I stared at my parents, blinking my eyes. I knew the results would be here today, but I didn't think the outcome would be like this. Asperger, the paper said, and I stared at it, nearly unseeingly. Mum and dad told me months ago that I could have an autism. They approached a GP, and they were served a few papers, with certain characteristics.

I haven't read much about it, so I started to scan several books from our public library. After reading through them, I agreed to let me get tested.

It wasn't very tedious, it only took a lot of time. Over the months I was asked to return to the building for several reasons, and they always wrote their findings down. I had Asperger. It prompted me to tear off to the library again, only now specifically searching for books on Asperger. People's gazes followed me around when my arms were laden with books, but I didn't care about it. When I got home, I nearly tripped over my cat, Crookshanks. I barely minded, and hurried upstairs, closing my door softly, and started to read.

* * *

I rubbed my eyes, and blinked. While the report already told me a lot about Asperger, the books were rather helpful too. I looked outside, and a small smile touched my lips. It was raining, while a rainbow peeked through some clouds. I jotted down some last things, and got downstairs. After all, I needed some help from my parents. Though I could answer most of the things that I encountered, for some I need my parents their help, simply because I needed to know some things about my childhood.

At the end of the conversation I was stunned at the amount of things that actually fitted. After all, I  _always_ needed to get good grades, plan everything, and I do not have many friends. I could go on and on with other things, and I sighed deeply, while I was on my way to bed. It had been a long day, and I'm glad my parents were so accepting, were actually  _relieved_ to know what I had. Glad to know they weren't mistaken about me.

When I changed in my pyjamas and laid down in my bed, I couldn't sleep. My head kept mulling over all the things I had experienced today. It was quite a lot, and I kept tossing and turning, before I fell in a fitful sleep.

* * *

After a few weeks I came to accept the fact that I was different, and that it wasn't so bad. After all, I'm Hermione Granger. I've been through far worse, and I am what I am. It won't change who I am, as a person. So, with that tought in mind, I went outside with a smile on my face, and took a walk. After all, being diagnosed doesn't mean I'm anything less than I were.


End file.
